Nightmares are Really Memories
by LoVeStAr14
Summary: Wally has nightmares a lot, well that's what he tells people if there around when he sleeps. But really there just memories that keep chasing him. Part 4 of the series!


**Part 4 of the series**

 **Part 1: No One Really Knows**

 **Part 2: Fading**

 **Part 3: 5 Years**

* * *

 _He stood alongside Dick, his little bird and listened as someone (he couldn't remember who) talked about the Reach machine that had went off. He listened as they talked about all kinetic energy that was going to be needed, and knew he had to help. Glancing at Nightwing he then turned and zipped towards the zeta tube, determined to help with this. He couldn't after all let his family do this without him. Coming out of the zeta tube, he breathed in a breath of icy air, before shooting off towards were the big tornado was forming. He could see the blurs of his uncle and cousin that were running around it, something inside him told him that he wasn't coming back. He ignored it though because well he was a speedster. They **always** came back... Right?_

 _Listening he heard his uncle saying "-Even at our top speed i'm not certain that the two us of can generate enough kinetic energy."_

 _Grinning he butted in as he joined them saying "Then how about the three of us? I may not be as fast as you two, but I can add my fair share of kinetic energy. Besides I can't let the new kid take all the credit for saving the world."_

 _"Good man." He heard his uncle say._

 _"Sooo crash!" Bart said with excitement before both raced off ahead of him and started leaping him._

 _"Ngh. Come on Wall-man." He whispered to himself and pushed himself to go faster"You can do better than that!" Barley seconds later he felt the first jolt of pain ripple through him. Holding in a scream he shook it off and kept going not allowing a sound out as more came. Then more and more came each more painful then the last. Wally couldn't help as he let out a yell of pain, but kept going he couldn't stop even if it felt as though his atoms were being forcefully ripped apart. He had to run through the pain, he had to save the world, he had to save Dick. That's when he saw his hand._

 _He could see **through** it. He hoped his uncle didn't notice, that would really suck if he did and forced Wally to stop. He felt a hand touch him, before going through and glanced over at his uncle. Wally wished that this wasn't happening, oh how much he wished it wasn't at least not in front of his family, he didn't want them to watch him die, fade whatever it was called. His uncle tried again and Wally found himself saying '"It's no good Uncle B, man Dick is going to **kill** me for this, and don't even get me started on mom and dad."_

 _"Kid."_

 _"Just tell them. Okay?" Wally felt tears starting to build up, but ignored them as he felt his body starting to fade away and he lost sight of his uncle and cousin. He heard his uncle yelling "Kid!" before he felt himself leaving._

 _What they didn't know was that he was still there for a couple extra seconds after they finished running and had watched as Dick fell to his knees in shock a rippling cry of "Wally!" leaving his mouth, before he was gone into a place of white._

* * *

 _He was running, running, running. That's all he knew, he also knew something was following him, chasing him, trying to get him to stop with promises of sweet nothings. He didn't listen, instead he listened to the soft, male voice in his head calling to him. Closing his eyes he followed it before snapping them open as he felt a tug, like something was trying to lead him out of the whiteness, with the creature that followed him no matter how fast he ran. Then suddenly with a loud POP he was free._

* * *

" _AHHH!" Wally screamed as he landed in snow and ice. His body went flying up, before landing and rolling as a crater formed. He laid on the ground, his whole body felt as if someone was tearing holes in his molecules, then gluing them back together. It felt even worse then when he tried to vibrate through a door for the first time. Let out a whine of pain he slowly pushed himself up, before letting out a scream as his body fell back into the snow spasms rolling off of him. Screams flew out of his mouth, until his voice was raw and painful just to breath._

 _His eyes fought to stay open as he remembered that even if his body temperature was higher then a regular person, he could still die from the cold. Raising a hand ignoring the soft cry of pain, he managed to his the button on his shoulder, as watched as his suit turned grey and white, before the heating in it started up. Letting out a sigh he closed his eyes and blacked out._

* * *

Wally jerked up with a scream lodged in his throat, his fingers gripping the seat he was sitting in, as his heart raced faster then usual and sweat ran down his face. "You okay kid?" Wally heard John say and half remembered that he was on a League mission with the other Founders. Waving a hand he settled back into his seat and gave a cocky smile saying "Yeah, just a nightmare that's all."

"Wanna talk about? Not like we have much else to do." John said acting like all the other League members weren't listening in.

"Nah, i'm good." Wally said trying to play it off with a goofy grin.

"You sure kid? I don't mind listening."

Deciding that since goofiness wasn't working Wally switched to serious and said in a deeper tone "There's somethings you don't talk about." Turning away from John he closed his eyes and quickly went into a fake sleep, just like Dick had taught him. He didn't intend to actually fall back asleep, but he half thought it had to do with a certain martin coaxing him to sleep. He barley had enough time to put the mind blocks back up, he didn't want anyone to know his dreams just encase.

* * *

 _Wally woke up later to find a quarter of his body buried in the snow. Shoving it off, he ignored the soreness running through him and pressed the lightning bolt by his right ear, calling the Justice League. "Kid Flash to Justice League, Kid Flash to Justice League over." he waited a couple moments before hearing nothing, then switching to touch the left ear piece that would call directly to Uncle Barry's comm. "Kid Flash to Flash, Kid Flash to Flash over." Nothing. "Wally to Uncle B, Wally to Uncle B over." Still nothing. Thinking maybe in his fall they broke he took out the one Dick gave him from his glove that would call the Batcave and pressed it saying "Kid Flash to Batcave, Kid Flash to Batcave over."_

 _Hearing nothing he put it away and climbed to his feet. After almost five times he finally got to his feet, and kicked off into a white blur, out of the North Pole and towards Central. He crashed a handful of times on the way leaving a couple of human sized craters, alongside swiped a couple burgers from picnic areas as he ran. Stopping in Central, he clicked the white off and went back to his yellow and red. Pausing he looked around and noticed that Central wasn't as clean as it should be. "Jeez Uncle B, you've really let the place go... Oh please don't tell me i'm in the future." Hearing a crinkle he picked up a newspaper and looked for the date finding it easily he read it seeing that it was 2001. "What..? It's 2015, and Uncle B was the Flash already in 2001." Wally mumbled before deciding that something was wrong._

 _Deciding he need more information, which, meant he needed clothes, and food, he pressed the symbol on his chest turning the suit black. Swiping a shirt, a pair of pants, a sweatshirt, and a bag he ignored the guilt that filled him deciding that once he had enough money he would pay the store back he ducked into an alley to change. After making sure hi suit was safely stored in his suit, he walked towards the library hoping that it was in the same place as in his world._

 _Finding it he gave a shy smile to the librarian who stared him up and down. Staring at his long sleeve yellow shirt, with blue jeans, a red zip up sweatshirt, black boots, and a black backpack, he was the picture of weird. He silently walked past her keeping his head down even though in his world, he knew that she was actually very nice, except when someone turned in books late, or hurt them. Then she was like a demon._

 _Dropping himself into a chair on the second floor, he booted up the computer and clicked onto Google, typing in_ the Flash _he waited for barley a minute and stared at different flash drives. Snickering Wally typed in_ Barry Allen _only to feel as if his blood froze as he saw him on a victim from a villain attack "No..'" Wally whispered before going back and typing_ Justice League of America _and watched as no results came up_ Justice League _nothing._ Richard John Grayson _he watched as an article came up saying Grayson Falls clicking it he quickly read that 8 year old Dick Grayson had fallen when the wires during his act snapped. Wally was gone from the library in seconds, changing as he ran, stuffing his clothes in his bag, goggles going over his eyes before he was gone breaking the sound barrier towards Gotham._

 _Dodging around cars, and peoples, he found himself in the graveyard in Gotham later, ignoring how his stomach was roaring for food as he fell to his knees in front of the grave. His fingers traced his name, before he sagged and mumbled "I hate this place already." before pressing the compartment on his glove and taking out a Lightspeed bar, chewing on it he looked up and tried to see if a bat symbol would appear. "I'm all alone aren't I Little bird?"_

* * *

"Little bird..." Wally mumbled in his sleep vibrations rolling off of him.

"Whose little bird?" Diana asked from were she sat at the front next to Batman who was driving.

"Maybe a friend." Shayera answered before leaning forward towards Wally listening to see if he says anymore.

"With the way he said it I doubt it." John said before glancing over at J'onn when an idea struck him. "We could always just get a look right? I mean not go to deep just see if it's a friend or something more."

"That would be a break of Flash's trust." J'onn said calmly.

"He won't know." Shayera quickly said "Come on, you know you want to find out to, were not the only ones curious."

"Just one look J'onn, just to see if it's a friend or a lover. Nothing more." Diana said wanting to know to "Besides what if this person has hurt Flash and could hurt him again? We need to know."

Sighing J'onn looked around finding that this was a bad time for Clark to be asleep before looking towards Batman who was staying quite. "One look, and I will not pry any deeper then the person's gender and name." J'onn said, before his eyes starting to glow as he reached for Flash's mind. He found himself barley in for a moment before he slammed into a block and was attacked. Letting out a soft cry he gripped his head, eyes widening in shock as he had managed to see that a martin had placed that mind block on Flash's mind. "J'onn are you okay?" Diana quickly asked as the others looked at him in concern.

"I... I am fine. Flash's mind even in sleep is going to fast for me to find anything without it being painful." J'onn said while wondering how Flash had gotten a martin mind block in him, and when. It had to have been years ago by the look of how strong it was, and how it seemed that if broken it would destroy Flash leaving him nothing but an empty shell. The martin who did it must have been close to him, to make it so strong that it was dangerous to the one it was protecting.

Wally was awake now, he had woken as soon as he felt something going against his mind block and had lashed out with an attack rather quickly. He hadn't expected it to be J'onn who was touching his mind and although felt a little guilty about hurting him, he was also hurt that J'onn had tried to read his mind while he slept. Wally kept his eyes close, breathing and heart stayed the same, and he kept up the soft vibrations. Feeling someone touch his mind again he slowly allowed them in waiting to see this time who it was before attacking. Finding that it was J'onn he kept his mind tightly locked, but watched as the martin touched the barrier in confusion, and seemed not to be trying to get any deeper. _Should I tell him?_ Wally thought before thinking _I may as well, and J'onn would be the easiest to tell._ Reaching forward with his mind, Wally gave J'onn's a soft tug and pulled him in.

Seconds later they were in the memory standing side by side as another J'onn walked into a cave with a younger female martian besides him. "Your from a different world." J'onn said after the memory was over and it switched to a different one, with M'gann again. "Yes. Will you tell the others?"

"No. It is not my choice to, but I suggest you think about tell them." J'onn said before leaving, and Wally opened his eyes and sat up with a tired yawn and a shake. Grinning he looked around and said "Are we there yet?"

* * *

 **I know in the show Wally called him Barry, but come on he was 'dying' why wouldn't he call him Uncle B one more time?**

 **I also decided that I wanted at least one of the Big Seven to know, and J'onn seemed the one who would take it best and understand why Wally's hiding it.**

 **Comments? Just a couple more before a chapter story!:D Excitement!**

 _ **This is also on archive of our own under the username Dragonfire13**_


End file.
